1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration damper which has a container tube which is closed on one end by a container base, whereby a suspension spring which encloses the vibration damper is supported on a spring plate, with connection mechanisms to the container tube and to a piston rod which moves axially inside the container tube.
2. Background Information
Such a vibration damper is disclosed in DE 41 30 112, for example. On this vibration damper, the spring plate is located on the base-side connection mechanism. The advantage of this arrangement is that a comparatively long suspension spring can be used, which results in a high level of suspension comfort when the vibration damper is used for the suspension of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
But the particular disadvantage of the vibration damper disclosed in DE 41 30 112 is that a series of welding operations are necessary to fasten the connection mechanism and the spring plate. Moreover, the weld seams must be laid down in areas which are heat-sensitive, so that it is essentially impossible to prevent damage to the connection mechanism.